how fish make waves
by bread011
Summary: swimming, swimming, swimming


It was exciting, yet dangerous, news. The exalt and his wife were to welcome their baby in nine months time.

Exciting. The couple's heads raced with the thoughts of their future, and their child's future to be more frank. They took the news in full stride, announcing to Lissa and Frederick of Robin's pregnancy, and letting Lissa's rather loose mouth do the rest. She would help stir the pot before having to make an official announcement.

Of course their friends and people were ecstatic, to say the least. What would they be like? Who would they be like? Would they have their mother's tact, or their father's sword? Will they have their mother's eyes? Their father's hair? Would they be outgoing? Courageous? Brave? The babies world and life already had an infinite number of possibilities.

Idea's flowed from his brain, to his mouth, and into his wife's ears. They swim inside her head as well, creating more ripples, and eventually waves. These waves too reached back to her husband, the flow hardly stopping between the two.

Dangerous. It wasn't long before Robin started having doubts of a safe pregnancy. The lack of comfort at first, and then the pain. When she finally realized just how dangerous childbirth was, she was well into her late pregnancy, and taking every ounce of strength she had to hide her fear from her husband. Of course she was aware of the risks in trying to have a baby, but the newlyweds were too caught up in the idea of a bouncing baby to consider that maybe Robin wasn't exactly ready.

"Chrom, I don't think I can have this baby." Robin was halfway propped on a chair, her knuckles going ghostly white from clutching the back piece. The sweat was making her eyes prick, and she was wondering what it had ever felt like to not have pain throbbing through her body.

"I don't believe you have a choice here, Robin." He was rubbing her shoulder and laughing under his breath, despite his wife being nearly doubled over in pain. She'd been having small bouts of pain for the last several hours.

He'd always tried humor when he wanted to cheer up Robin, but he was quickly finding that humor wasn't going to work in anyone's favor this time. He'd succeeded in changing his wife's mood for a brief moment, seeing her frown curl up into a sneer. Not the mood change he was hoping for.

He could see she was getting worse by the minutes, and her teeth were uncomfortably gritted when Chrom realized this was more than just general pregnancy discomfort. "Robin, I think you're going into labor!" He tried keeping his voice calm, ultimately failing as each word spilled from his lips. It was time; this was happening. They were going to meet their child.

Robin turned her vision towards her not-in-pain husband, letting out her bottled up frustrations from the past nine months in single sentence, "You think?" She was glaring up at him, wishing he could feel the same pain she was feeling. "You knocked me up, why don't you get to feel any pain?" Robin's voice was icy, keeping the steady glare locked onto his eyes.

Another rip of pain swept through her, Chrom catching her weight as she slipped off the chair. "I know. I'm sorry, my love." He would take the verbal blows from his wife, if it meant she would feel even the tiniest better. Even if it was just her releasing her anger.

He wrapped her small arm around him, supporting her waist. "We just need to get you out of the study, okay?"

"Okay, Chrom." She was surprised that he had taken her hit so gracefully, accepting his support. They shuffled together, slowly making their way to the door. "But, one thing before this baby arrives."

"Yes?" He kept them moving.

"Earlier, I said I couldn't have this baby." Robin took a second to breath through pain. "I didn't mean that I didn't want this baby. I'm just-" she paused, forcing herself to look at her husband, "scared." When he returned the gaze, she continued. "I want this baby." Robin's lips curled upwards as she affirmed her thoughts out loud, struggling to multitask through the pain while still letting him know she meant exactly what she said.

"I know, Robin." Chrom offered a tender smile, opening the door. "I'll be here with you."

"Well, yeah!" The edge of her lips reached her ears, "You're stuck with me now, Chrom-y boy!" Even Robin felt herself trying too hard to mask the pain with horrible jokes. It produced a laugh from them both, though, as they continued through the doorway.

Robin extended her free arm, pointing forward in an optimistic, heroic stance, or as optimistic and heroic as a woman in labor could be. "Onward!"

Her husband chuckled, gleefully returning the battlecry. "Onward!"


End file.
